The present invention is in the field of flexible impact resistant articles; particularly the invention relates to flexible ballistic resistant fibrous composite based articles.
Ballistic resistant articles such as bullet proof vests, curtains, mats, raincoats and umbrellas containing high strength fibers are known. Typically these articles are made of flexible fabrics. Fibers conventionally used include aramid fibers such as poly(phenylenediamine terephthalamide), nylon fibers, glass fibers and the like. For many applications, such as vests or parts of vests, the fibers are used in a woven or knitted fabric.
While the ballistic resistance of articles made using such fabrics have been satisfactory in commercial applications, improvements are always desirable. A particular area for improvement relates to ballistic resistance apparel such as vests which contain layers of fabric.